Good Memories and Nightmares
by RunningThroughDimensions
Summary: Sequel for Intelligent Boys and Girls. Five years had passed since three girls brought commotion in lives of the three boys. In the middle of the Kira case, there is no place for the past. But what if the past is not dead? Then Kira may not be the only problem they have to face.
1. Chapter 1

Good Memories and Nightmares

Chapter one.

* * *

><p>"Near!" Rester's alert stirred white-haired boy's head to the screen, his eyes following the camera view of Halle Lidner and a well known figure of a guest he so eagerly anticipated.<p>

"What should we do?" Rester asked, waiting for the boy's permission to shoot.

"Let them in." Clearly there was no other answer seeing a gun pointed at Halle's head and denying the entrance would be a meaningless provocation. Doors opened a moment later, Gevanni and Rester already pointing their guns at the two figures.

"Mello, welcome." Near nonchalantly greeted him.

"Drop your weapon!" The agents shouted, much to the boy's annoyance.

"Everyone..please put away your guns. Having a shoot right here would achieve nothing." Near spoke after a moment of silence, not even bothering to turn around from his moving toy train.

"Sir, with all due respect, Mello is the one who killed our partners." Gevanni said, not moving his eyes from the target.

"Please don't make me say it again. Remember that our primary objective is still to catch Kira. Killing Mello right here wouldn't do anything to benefit our investigation."

"Alright." Rester and Gevanni unwillingly lowered their guns, their trained eyes searching for anything suspicious.

"It seems things have been going just as you planned, Near." Mello lowered his gun and pulled his hood down, revealing the scarred face.

"Yes. I've take it you've already heard all about second L from Lidner by now. I've pretty much figured who Kira is and it's mostly thanks to everything you've done."

Mello gritted his teeth upon hearing Near's words, pulling out his gun once again, this time aiming it for the white-haired boy's head.

"Shut up, Near!" He yelled and the agents raised their guns right on cue.

"I'm not just a tool for you to use in order to solve your puzzles, you know!"

"Mello, if you really wanna shoot me then go ahead and do it." He answered, his face blank of any emotion, contrary to Mello and the rage that was visible on his face. His fingers began to click the trigger with small pressure as if he was debating should he put more strength and move the bullet out of the gun and into the boy's head. Before he made up his mind Lidner put herself between them, placing her hand on the silver gun.

"Stop! If you shoot him then the rest of us will have no choice but to shoot you too. What will it solve if both of you die? That's just what Kira wants." She was actually talking sense but he couldn't hide the scowl while moving the gun.

"You have a good point. Anyway, I'm only here for one thing. I came to take back that photograph you have."

"Of course." Near finally moved, pulling out the photograph and showing it to Mello. "I got it from the orphanage. There was only one and no copies have been made. I've already gone ahead and dealt with everyone who knows your face both inside and outside Wammy's House. They'll keep quiet." He threw the photo towards Mello with a precise flick of his hand.

"I can't say 100% for certain but it shouldn't be possible for you to be killed with the notebook." He kept talking while Mello observed the picture, his eyes narrowing upon turning it. _Dear Mello. _The handwriting seemed both familiar and distant in the same time and the blond started to wonder was it really Near who wrote it.

"Is this the only business you had with me, Mello?" The boy's eyes had stopped following the train and were focused in front of him, waiting for Mello's next words.

"Near." His eyes narrowed again, looking at the hunched boy in the circle. The agents could almost feel a deep hole appearing by each second of silence between the two rivals, something that went far back into the past of the two and thus couldn't be understood.

"Let's get one thing straight." Mello was the first to speak. "I have no intention of working together with you on this." He put the emphasis on 'no'.

"Yes, I know."

"At the same time, I can't just take my photo and leave, that wouldn't be right. So I'll set on my debt." That made Near look at the blond from the corner of his eye. He never thought Mello would do such a thing after all these years and that caught his attention.

"The killer notebook, it belongs to a Shinigami. Whoever touches it, is able to see a God of Death." Near let out a small gasp of surprise as the agents started their protest: "That's crazy!" and "Who the hell would believe in something like that?"

"I would. I believe him completely." Near startled them and they looked at him wondering if he has finally gone insane. "What good would it do for him to tell an outrageous lie like that? Even if he had something to gain, he could at least come up with a more believable story. Therefore, this Gods of Death must exist."

"The notebook I obtained had previously belonged to another Shinigami. Perhaps even Kira himself. Also, some of the rules written inside are actually fake." Near tilted his head, this information sounding even more helpful than the previous.

"That's all I can tell you for now." Mello slowly turned and started to walk away but Near soon stopped him with a well timed question: "Do you think it would be different if they were alive?"

The blond stopped, his eyes slightly widening as he questioned Near and his reason for even thinking about them. And what was his reason to drop that question now of all times, in the middle of this wretched case, so long after they've agreed never to bring _them _up again?

He closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to make too much of an outburst to the boy's question.

"It doesn't make any difference to hear what I think. They are dead." The tone of the words was between a threat and a warning, signalising the end of discussion about that topic.

He started to walk again, making his steps as slow as possible to show how he couldn't care less about it, even though the look on his face was slightly changed to a more reserved one..if not angry.

"Near." He stopped before the doors, feeling he won't see his rival again until the end of the case.

"Mello." Near returned the acknowledgement, the air between them becoming thick. Mello pulled out his chocolate bar and took a bite, his lips now in a smirk. "Which of us is gonna reach Kira first, I wonder."

"The race is on." Corner of Near's lips curled as he continued to wrap the lock of his white hair around his finger.

"We're both headed towards the same destination. I'll be waiting for you."

"Hah, right." The agents watched as the blond walked out of the room, his boots echoing through the empty hallway. When the doors closed they looked at the boy in the circle, wondering what is it between him and Mello and who is _them_ and why that topic caused both reserved and nostalgic faces.

However, they didn't intend to pry so they left Near to ponder about the false rules of the notebook and went back to their jobs.

* * *

><p><strong>Couple of days later, or more precise, 2 days after Mello lead Mogi to SPK headquarters<strong>

**New York**

It was Kira's brilliant plan to use Demegawa and mob of Kira supporters to make Near flee and reveal his face. However, L's massive fortune had another use than just buying toys for Near. As soon as the bills flew through the air, SPK and Kira were both forgotten. Near and his team used that to mask themselves and successfully leave the building. Not even Mello could follow them from the building nearby.

Near and his team went to their second HQ, but upon opening the door they noticed that the carefully planned security had been breached.

Lights were on, and monitors were being turned on one by one. Row of monitors showed security cameras from the entrance, now also showing Near and the agents.

A person was sitting on the chair in front of them, hidden from their view.

Agents immediately drew their weapons, taking few steps in front of Near.

"Drop your weapon and turn around slowly or we will shoot!" The person chuckled and turned around.

"Near, haven't you learned? You should never keep a girl waiting."

* * *

><p>Okay now that the first chapter is up I have a few things I need to address.<p>

By now all of you have a pretty good idea what will be the main topic of the sequel. For those who don't, well, wait for the next chapter.

I know I promised first chapter will be put up this year...well, school gave me a handful of problems. And then I planned to put the first chapter on Near's birthday but that prolonged too, so I missed both Mello's and Misa's birthday. In the end I kept my promise, I am putting first chapter this year. I'll just casually avoid the fact that it's the last day of the year. For those of you who already celebrated 2015., it's still 2014. here so I did keep my promise. Ha!

Let's move on. First part of the chapter is from the anime. Literally copied here. For the second half I used manga. It's interesting how many things are wrongly described in the anime, and there are lots of things that never did get into the anime. So for the plot I will be sticking to the manga since it is the best version. I can list a lot of things; Near having more emotion in the manga, Mello and Near actually teaming up, more details that are very useful to me, etc.

That being said, I am facing the biggest challenge in my life. There's no screwing around with Death Note plot, so I will have to be very, very careful. Which means a couple of things; 1. I will have problems sticking to the plot and incorporating everything that I've imagined. That means that chapters will be more complicated than usual, not just me improvising something and throwing it online for the sake of it. I just can't do that this time because this sequel means so much to me and I won't ever forgive myself if I screw it up.

**So, if I'm not satisfied with a chapter, I will not put it online. **

2. I constructed a different approach for this kind of writing. It'll be hard to balance this and school, but I am so happy that I'm putting this up and that I'm continuing with this project. Also, chapters will be rare. As I said, if I'm not satisfied, I won't risk putting it up and then regretting it later.

But, I did limit myself. **There will be at least one chapter per month**_._ I can't promise more but I will sincerely try to put more. If I'm unable, well, one chapter will have to suffice.

I have to stop before I blab out everything. I am extremely happy about this and extremely excited. I would love to hear your feedback after you come back to your senses and actually see that I updated.

I'll need your advice about ratings too, but I'll leave that for the next chapter.

Dear followers and reviewers, I wish you a joyful New Year and we'll see each other soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

><p><strong>2 days after Mello lead Mogi to the SPK headquarters<strong>

**New York**

Matt didn't quite understand what was going on between Near and Mello. First they each go separate ways, then they proclaim some sort of race, only to hide the fact that they're cooperating. As soon as he asked Mello about that he simply answered he was using Near to acquire more information.

In the end, it didn't matter to Matt. They can call that whatever they want. He was still in the background of this whole thing and he didn't intend to get involved any time soon.

But since Mello already asked for his help, keeping an eye on a couple of screens was at least he could do.

He sighed, throwing his Nintendo at the sofa opposite of him for he had no use of it with an empty battery. He spared a look at the computer in front of him and seeing all programs working smoothly, he took an opportunity to lean on the couch and not work at all. He removed his goggles and tightly shut his eyelids while pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to fight a headache that was slowly knocking on his head. He let out another deep sigh of boredom and put lower part of his hand over his eyes, faking a nap.

That seemed to go fine until the buzzing of the processors got louder, which wouldn't draw much suspicion if he was actually meddling with stable programs. He blinked a couple of times but the picture was still blurry and waves appeared on the screen, programs vibrating and moving until the screen went black.

The first urge was to check the battery but the chord was still plugged into the computer.

Then a picture appeared on the screen, showing front part of a body, obviously female, dressed in a red shirt.

Matt's brows furrowed as he continued to observe the person. She was meddling with something very close to camera before leaning back and revealing her face.

Matt quickly observed her, his initial surprise dying out as soon as he constructed a valid picture of a girl's face. And the details seemed to mess with Matt's head even more.

Her brown hair came to the end of her neck, some strands curled up and pinned down by hair clips. Then there were her light pink lips and squared glasses in a yellow frame, shining a light on her brown eyes.

The girl smiled and Matt's face lost all colour. Her lips moved but he could not hear a sound. And before she could fix that problem his fingers flew to the keyboard, making the picture disappear.

He stopped typing once he was sure the girl was gone from his screen but his fingers lingered above the keys while his mind tried to make sense of what he saw.

He took a deep breath, running her picture inside of his brain and comparing the answers.

Each and every one of them connected him to an old image of a girl in a skirt and striped shirt, holding a PSP.

Someone was messing with him. _That _girl was dead.

But something made him dial Mello's number anyway. None of this made any sense to him, and the only person who usually talked sense was Mello.

"Yeah?"

"Umm..Mello? Is it possible that Roger lied to us?"

"About what?"

"It's just..this doesn't make any sense and I'm not-" Picture on the screen vibrated and Matt's eyes widened, ending the call.

"What was that all about, Matt? I forgot to turn on my microphone, no need to ditch me like that." Girl appeared once again.

"Who the hell are you?" He cut her off.

"Umm..." She laced her fingers, her eyes now focused on the table. "Christ. I knew I'd have problems with this part. Idri made it sound like it's a piece of cake to say 'Hello, I'm back.' And Jade was all like; 'I'll be fine if he doesn't shoot me first.'"

"For a prank this is just sick. I sure hope they paid you well." Matt's fingers went back to the keyboard, but the girl spoke again.

"You recognised me. Didn't you, Matt?" He spared her a glance only to see a hopeful look in her eyes.

"No. I don't know who you are lady."

"I'm Kim."

"You're not. Stop saying that you are."

"It is me! I am Kim. You know how I know that? Because I know that you kissed me in that abandoned house five years ago." Matt froze, knowing very well that was one thing he didn't tell anyone. The only person who knew about it was the one who he kissed.

"I'm not lying to you. I'm Kim. From Wammy's House in France. Third spot. Last time you saw me was five years ago."

"Last time I heard about you you were dead." He glared at her.

"Well technically, you heard that I died, even though I didn't. I'm still alive."

"That means you've kept yourself dead for five years." And just like that her smile disappeared.

"Wasn't my decision. But I can't discuss that just yet. You'll need to wait until Jade comes back." Matt leaned back, staring at her. "You're out of your mind."

"I know." She sighed. "I need to call Jade real quick. Please don't end the call." She gave him a long look before she stood up and went out of the camera view.

Matt remained sitting and staring at her empty spot in front of the camera. Wooden table with a couple of papers and two mugs could be seen. There was a sofa behind her chair, and a TV also. Someone's sweater was thrown over the sofa and he also caught a sign of a puzzle box.

He left his spot before she came back. His headache finally settled in and he needed a quick distraction to rearrange his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Mello's eyes were overlooking the crowd of people grabbing green bills that were falling from the sky. From this height it looked as if someone made a bunch of confetti and threw them down. There was a helicopter too and anyone could tell it shouldn't be flying this close to the skyscraper on such a low height. But, greed was more powerful than fear.<p>

This diversion made by none other than Near, since the boy couldn't care less about the money, could mean only one thing. He had to leave the building and flee. So this muster of people had to be Kira's ploy. And Kira still underestimated them both.

Mello continued to stare down until all the money was gone and the police made sure there will be no bloodshed for the money. Helicopter was gone too and that's when he finally decided to leave the building.

He was walking to his motorcycle in the back alley when his phone rang.

"Yeah?"

"Umm..Mello? Is it possible that Roger lied to us?" His brows furrowed upon hearing the question.

"About what?"

"It's just..this doesn't make any sense and I'm not-" Matt suddenly hung up and Mello looked at the phone before shrugging it off and putting the phone away.

He reached his motorcycle parked near the corner when he heard someone singing.

"_The next time that I caught my own reflection it was on its way to meet you, thinking of excuses to postpone. You never looked like-" _Then a person appeared from around the corner and stopped abruptly.

"Oh thank goodness you're out. I was afraid I'd have to climb all the way up to reach you." A girl exhaled in relief while Mello continued to stare at her, his body stiff from shock.

There was something oddly familiar and very nostalgic about her long black hair and green eyes. His mind instantly made the connection but he refused to accept it.

Because it was atrocious. Absurd.

Kira will pay for this.

He pulled out his gun, pointing it at her head.

"Who are you?" She put her hands in the air while he glared at her.

"Woah, woah, okay, no guns please. I'll explain myself if you-" He switched the safety off and her eyes became more serious. "My name is Jade, Mello. Now put the goddamn gun down."

"You can't be her. So I'll ask again. Who are you?"

"Why? Because I don't look like her? Five years does lot to a person and you should know that, I mean look at yourself."

"How the hell do you know about Jade?"

"Because I am Jade!" She yelled and Mello's eyes narrowed.

"One last time, who are you? I will shoot if you don't answer me." He raised his voice.

"Mello, I swear to god, if you don't put that gun down right now I'll have to take it from you."

"You can't be Jade." He emphasised every word but she stubbornly kept staring at him.

"And why is that?"

"Because Jade died five years ago!"

"I did not!"

"Jade and Kim and Idri died five years ago, few weeks before L did."

"We didn't die."

"In a car accident. Penny lost control of the vehicle in the outskirts of Versailles."

"We didn't _die_." She kept repeating.

"Car burned down. No remains. Presumed dead."

"Is that how Roger told you? Presumed dead? That doesn't mean one hundred percent dead!"

"Yes it does."

"Okay, listen to me for a sec. _I _didn't die. _We_ didn't die. We're very much alive. And fine, thanks for asking. Well, how fine you can be with Kira and all this shit..What are you doing?" She asked, seeing Mello lowering his gun and turning to the motorcycle.

"Going away."

"Oh no you're not!" She came closer and he realised she'd grown taller, even though he still had a centimetre of advantage.

"We busted our asses off so we could locate you guys because you just fricking had to do all kinds of things in the last five years. So no, you're not going away just like that!"

"The person you claim to be is dead. Therefore, I don't want nothing to do with you."

"I'm Jade for fuck's sake! Do you need some kind of proof? Fine, I can give you proof!"

"It doesn't-"

"The last thing you said to me five years ago was: 'You'd be prettier without your bangs.' And look, here I am without my bangs." He stared at her, noticing all the changes in her features and comparing them to the old Jade.

He knew that was her. Her green eyes were the same.

"Maybe you are telling the truth, but I still want nothing to do with you."

"We..no, _I_ came to help you." He raised his eyebrows.

"Help me? With Kira?"

"Yes!"

"Forget it. This is between me and Near."

"What? Since when are you two the only ones who have the right to take up L's legacy?"

"Then where were you all this time?"

"Investigating Kira, just like you. But we had other business as well, like searching for you three."

"No, I meant, where were you all this time?" Her face got serious but he kept pushing her. "Why did you stay dead?"

She inhaled. "I cannot tell you that."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry." She shook her head, sincere look in her eyes but Mello paid zero attention to it.

"I can't believe you. Are you taking me up for a madman?"

"I can't answer your question, Mello. Not yet."

"Do you hear yourself?"

"I prefer not to since I know I'm not making any sense. In any case.." She took something out of her pocket, handing it to him. "Take this. We'll arrange a meeting later since I reckon you don't trust me enough to follow me behind that corner over there." He took her phone after a moment of hesitation.

"Answer my question."

"I will." She backtracked, her hands in the back pockets of her pants. Then her phone rang.

"Yeah?...Oh really? Yeah, same...No. Okay, fine." She hung up.

"Well, there's no need for a phone any more. Kim managed to surprise Matt." Mello's eyes widened slightly.

"Glad you're still alive. Anyway, see ya later Mello." She disappeared around the corner, making street silent once again. It was as if she never was here at all. Just an apparition or a hallucination.

She was just a person from his past that eventually left. A person he thought he'd forgotten about.

And just as he thought he did, she was back.

* * *

><p><strong>With Near and the SPK <strong>

"Sir, do we have your permission to shoot?" Rester asked, his gun pointed at the girl with long white hair that was sitting in a chair. Near kept staring at the girl, his body motionless.

"Now that's rude. I went quite a length to find you only to be met with guns pointed at me." Girl stood up but Rester soon stopped her. "Don't move!" He yelled and the girl pursed her lips in a distasteful manner.

"Everyone. Lower your guns." Near finally spoke and the agents paid him a look.

"But sir-"

"If you shoot her right now we won't find out how she breached our security." They unwillingly lowered their guns and the girl exhaled, tilting her head.

"Do you want me to detain her?" Rester proposed.

"No. I don't think there will be any need for that."

"Are you sure we can trust her, sir?" Gevanni asked.

"Mr. Gevanni, could you please lend me your handcuffs." Near asked and Gevanni looked at the boy before doing so.

"Thank you." Near then went closer to the girl, observing her quietly.

"Idri?" He carefully asked, in case she was just a mirage. The girl grinned, going closer to the boy. "I'm sure glad you didn't forget me yet. Though it was very-" Before she could finish Near clasped one part of the handcuff around her left wrist. The girl stopped, her eyes fixed on him. "Near? What are you doing?" And as if that wasn't enough shock for the agents, the boy clasped other part of the handcuff around his right wrist.

"Sir she could be dangerous, I advise-"

"That's very rude of you Near. First you don't wait for me and go catch Kira all by yourself and now you handcuff me?"

"It was very rude of you to die, Idri."

"If I did die you wouldn't have anyone to handcuff now would you?"

"If you didn't die then I would have had someone to handcuff five years ago, isn't that right?" The girl kept staring at him before sighing in defeat.

"Fine, do what you have to. But at least introduce me first, since I did come here to work with you."

"Sir, who-"

"This girl here is another one of L's successors."

"Another one?" Her eyes narrowed at the boy. "I'm Near's equal. So if you consider him the true successor to the L title you have to add me in the equation too."

"Sir?" Rester asked, waiting for Near's final words but the boy kept staring at her, his gaze fixed.

"Her name is Idri. She came here to help us with the Kira case. And as she said she is my equal so I ask of you to treat her the same way you treat me." The agents relaxed a bit, still not understanding what exactly took place in front of their eyes. But they were nothing compared to Mogi, the poor guy was beyond confused.

"Gevanni, when will we be able to contact second L?" Near asked.

"As soon as I make a safe line. It will take two or three days at least."

"Good. Please make sure Mr. Mogi is comfortable before you go back to your jobs." He went to the right side of the room, pulling Idri with him and sitting down.

"It didn't play out the way I imagined it would. I guess that's understandable. So..where do you want me to start?" She asked him.

"From the beginning."

* * *

><p><strong>I have a couple of questions. <strong>

**Do you think ratings should go up? Because I can guarantee there will be cussing but for other things I really can't tell just yet. I'll leave the ratings at T for now but if any of you think it should go up just let me know.  
><strong>

**And also, do you think I should change the suspense part? Right now this story is categorised as suspense and romance, but I'm not really sure about the suspense part. I'm thinking that action may be more fit for that now. Oh well, I'll leave it like this now unless anyone has a better idea. Maybe I really do change it later.**

**Wow, second chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll be seeing you later. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good Memories and Nightmares**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Still the same day (I found the date woo; 25th of November, 2012.)<strong>

**New York**

When Mello returned to the hideout he and Matt shared, he found the place completely coated in smoke. The source was, of course, Matt, standing by the window. His right hand was on the wall next to him and a flaming cigarette in-between his left hand fingers. Even though he was standing by the window he didn't bother opening it, and the accumulated hump of cigarette butts told Mello that Matt was really eager to speed up his cancer development.

Despite air being too thick to breathe properly, Mello leaned on the closed doors with a sigh, trying to wrap his mind around things.

Jade was alive. Idri and Kim as well. And not only that, but it seemed they are hiding the real reason for their disappearance.

That was too much to take in after making peace with them being dead. And to top it off, they wanted to work with them on the Kira Case. It wasn't completely out of the question, if they managed to track all three of them down they should have their hands on other useful information.

But how can they trust them after this stunt?

"Have you heard the news?" Matt asked all of a sudden, not turning to look at Mello.

"Dead people coming back to life?"

"Then I guess I'm not the only one who's insane here." He blew more smoke. "Kim's still online. Said they need to talk to us. I bet she's waiting for Jade to be back from meeting you." He pointed to the right side of the room.

"Did she tell you anything?"

"A couple of things. But nothing on them being alive subject."

"Why aren't they telling us?" He asked himself out loud, coming to the centre of the room.

"I don't know. It's not funny anymore."

"When was this funny?" Matt extinguished his cigarette, turning to look at Mello.

"You think they'll join us?"

"That is what Jade told me. That they came here to help us."

"And?"

"And considering Idri went to Near, they are serious about it."

"We can't let them go after Kira. This whole case is suicide. And you should know."

"And how will you stop them?" Mello raised his eyebrow. "If they managed to track us the first time they will do it again. And they won't let us go after Kira without them."

"I guess. They would just go after Kira by themselves and get killed." He sighed. "So what do you propose we do?"

"We have to hear them out first. Learn what happened. Then we'll see."

"You think they'll stop hiding the reason for their disappearance?"

"No. But maybe we figure it out." Mello went to the couch, sitting down and noticing Kim on the other end, turned to the right side of the room and eating Lucky Charms.

"Hi Kim." She looked at the monitor and her eyes widened upon seeing both Matt and Mello in front of her.

"Hi. I-uh..Jade should be here any moment but-" She set her cereal down. "How have you been?"

"Really?" Matt asked, annoyed look on his face. "Shouldn't you be the one answering that question?"

"You're ruining my Lucky Charms, Matt. What do you want me to say? We actually did die and then Jade made a deal with Satan that we can come back to mess with you."

"That makes more sense than the current situation." Kim stared at Matt when suddenly Jade skimmed behind her on chair with wheels, going out of the camera view before hitting something.

"_Silly boys, you ran away, you're unemployed, you'd waste away.._" She pulled next to Kim, holding a coffee cup.

"Oh god." Kim took her coffee. "I told you no coffee!"

"I'm sleepy goddamit, I need my coffee!"

"You turn into a madman Jade, whoever gave you caffeine was out of his mind." Kim moved the cup out of her reach while Jade leaned on her chair with a huff. "Whatever. I already drank most of it." She huffed.

"Give me your Starbucks card." Kim opened her palm and Jade glared at her. "Jade."

"Fine." She pulled it out of her pocket, placing it in Kim's palm.

"I have like five other." She muttered and Kim rolled her eyes.

"What the hell was in those cigarettes?" Matt muttered to himself. "Since the whole place is full of smoke I'm not surprised we're both high right now." Mello added.

"You don't look high." Kim remarked.

"I feel like it." Matt pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Any word from Idri?" Jade asked.

"Nope."

"I hope they didn't shoot her."

"Near doesn't let them shoot anyone." Mello spoke and she looked at him with a sigh. "Then she'll call."

"Now will you answer our questions?"

"What did you tell them?" Jade spared Kim a glance.

"That you made a deal with Satan."

"Yeah, Idri scraped her knee while crawling out of hell. True story." Matt looked at Mello who had a hint of annoyance in his features.

"I take that back. We're not high, you two are." Matt pointed at them, taking his pack of cigarettes.

"Look-" Jade started but something rang on the other line and Kim shared a look with Jade before clicking something, making Idri and Near appear on the smaller screen in the corner.

"Idri?" Matt squinted, looking at the white-haired girl in the corner.

"Hi!" She grinned. "I see we're all alive and well. That's good. I'm sorry I couldn't call you earlier, connection here is horrible. Besides, we had other complications."

"Like?" Kim asked and Idri raised her hand, exposing handcuffs that tied her and Near together.

"Holy shit." Matt let go of his cigarettes while Jade burst out laughing.

"Near what the hell?" Kim asked.

"Mello, have they told you anything?" Near turned his attention to Mello.

"No. They keep pretending they haven't heard us."

"We heard you. We just can't tell you." Jade said.

"Can't tell us?" Matt asked.

"I'm sick of repeating this but you do know you died five years ago?" Mello was slowly losing his wits.

"We didn't die. That's just what you heard." Idri added.

"Then what the hell happened?"

"We were driving to Versailles when Penny lost consciousness and crashed. Jade checked Penny's pulse and since she was dead we fled the scene." Kim explained.

"Why didn't you go back to England? Or at least called? Roger could have arranged something." As Matt kept firing questions, Mello observed them, having a feeling something was off.

"It wasn't that simple." Idri begun. "We.." She trailed off before Jade spoke. "No, Idri. That was my decision." Idri exhaled, concentrating on her braid while boys stared at Jade, waiting for an explanation.

"It was my decision to do this. And I made that decision considering a number of factors. Because of it we stayed silent for this long. Now we're here to help you with the Kira case. You can be mad all you want, but put up with us until Kira is caught. Then I'll give you more details. Nothing for now." She stared at Mello who kept silent.

"You will tell us once Kira is dead?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then we better get to work." Near looked at Idri who nodded.

"We'll stay in touch. Take care!" She waved them goodbye.

"And you two better find new hideout soon. Second L and the entire Task Force is in New York right now. And I bet they're looking for you."

"Yeah, I know. We'll take care of it." Kim nodded.

"We recently bought a house in Tokyo, in case we need to go to Japan. We should also have bigger apartment by the end of the week, if Jade found it."

"I did. Have to go sign the papers tomorrow."

"Then you can move there. Should be a lot safer."

"Wait, where did you get all that money?" Matt asked.

"Near's not the only one who's rich. We just don't throw our money out the window like he does."

"But that's L's money." Mello said.

"Nope, that's Roger's money. L's funds are locked away at the moment. No one can get to them."

"So you're using Penny's money?"

"We're not entirely dependent on it. But yeah." Kim started to type something and everyone got quiet for a minute. Kim concentrated on her typing, Matt observed Kim, and Mello continued to watch Jade spinning on her chair.

"How long will you keep being mad at us? I want to know when to ask what happened to you two. So a heads up would be nice." Jade finally broke the silence.

"It's too late for a heads up."

"Yep, gonna take a while." She said and Kim sighed. "As if you're surprised. We basically made a bet about this."

"Yeah, can I change my prize to getting my coffee back?"

"No." Jade made a face behind Kim's back.

"Here. I sent you our contacts. We're always available. Or at least, I am. Jade is often in hibernation and getting her on the phone might take some time."

"Okay, fuck you. If you won't help me I guess I'll take your black tea then." Jade smirked, going out of the camera view.

"Yeah right. You hate black tea." She waved her off. "I'll call you about the apartment. Tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great." Then she looked up, her eyes narrowing.

"Jade? What are y-" She stood up. "Don't touch my black tea you bitch!" She ran out of the camera view while Mello and Matt kept sitting, feelings of nostalgia and confusion mixing inside of them.

"They're more...woman like." Matt said, quickly making a face. "I can't believe I just said that."

"Yeah me neither."

* * *

><p><strong>On the other line<strong>

"Do you think we fucked up?" Kim asked me as I leaned on the counter with a sigh.

"It can't be helped. Imagine the situation were reversed. We'd be beating the shit out of them." She laughed. "Yeah, we would. But I still feel really shitty about this. Knowing that I'm sad for them reacting normally to a situation like this. It's fair that they're mad at us, but I don't feel like it."

"He doesn't hate you, Kim."

"But he should. And I don't get why we have to wait to tell them what really happened. What if we all get killed during this case?" She repeatedly kept opening and closing the fridge and I didn't know how to calm her down.

"We promised to tell them once Kira is caught. That means no one must die till we do so."

"And how will we do that?" She sighed, pressing her forehead on the fridge.

"Hey, remember when it finally snowed in Wammy's and we had that ridiculous snowball fight? You and I had to play the maidens." She smiled.

"Yeah, and those two had to be protectors or some shit."

"And they made this great plan that was risky as hell, and while they were executing the plan we had to stay put to avoid being hit. But no one actually said anything about us staying put, so as soon as we found out that hole in the rules we went back and assisted them in kicking everyone's asses." She laughed. "Same rules apply to this. They are doing their risky plan and we have to find the means to help them and make the whole thing less risky. Doesn't matter if they're happy or mad about it, we still have to do it."

"But this isn't a snowball fight. That's the problem."

"Look Kim, we'll deal with it. There's literally nothing else we can do. But hey, we're good at that."

"And if they really come and live with us, how will you deal with that?"

"With what? Mello hating me?" She nodded. "Pfft, I'm used to that. Plus, we're older now. We should be...wiser...right?" I raised my eyebrow and she burst out laughing.

"Hell no. I mean, maybe they are. I can confirm that isn't true in my case."

"Okay then maybe not wiser, but we've definitely grown. That has to count for something."

"Just because you're taller doesn't mean shit."

"You're still quite short though."

"Hey!" I laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever. But they've become taller."

"That's all you have to say? Wow, you should get your eyes checked." She threw a mitten at me but I kept laughing, catching the half-burned mitten.

"Oh shut up!"

"No but legit question. Have we changed as much? Because I really can't tell."

"Nope, you're still as ugly as you've been." Now I threw the mitten back at her while she laughed.

"I'm kidding!" She moved out of the way while I opened the drawer, searching for more potential projectiles.

"Well first off, your bangs are a lot shorter now so we can actually see your eyes. Idri and I nearly cried tears of joy when you did that. But she doesn't cry and I had mascara on." I rolled my eyes while she kept laughing. "And your hair got longer. Which I also like."

"It's a lot easier having short hair."

"This suits you better.

"I like what you did with the curls."

"First time I tried that. They're not temporary, but it's harder to experiment with my hair because it's still short."

"It's medium length. And I like that...thing you did." I moved my hand over my head while she kept looking at me with her brows furrowed.

"What thing?"

"You know, the thing." I snapped my fingers. "The thing they do to donuts."

"Donuts? The hell are...are you talking about glaze?"

"Oh yeaah. That's how it's called." She started to laugh. "Hair glaze Jade, it's called hair glaze."

"Yes and now your hair has that orange shade or whatever."

"Donuts. Unbelievable." She put her hand over her eyes.

"At least I didn't say gloss. That was one long powerpoint presentation."

"You had to learn the difference."

"Idri fell asleep. Do you not know how much it has to be boring for Idri to fall asleep?"

"Do you think she's fine?" She changed the topic just as I managed to relax her.

"Oh yeah. Rocking handcuffs with Near, hanging out with the FBI, shooting people. She's fine."

"Why did Near handcuff her?"

"I don't know but it's funny as hell. Near doesn't want her to disappear again." I faked a sob while she 'Awww'-ed.

"You really think this will work out? It'll be so weird with them being here." I exhaled.

"The more you keep telling me about how anxious you are the more anxious I become. So stop. It's not like you walk around naked."

"But what if I forget about that?"

"Forget that you're naked? Okaaay." I put my hands in the air, leaving the kitchen.

"Not that you idiot!" She followed me. "But like, forget that they're here and then do something stupid."

"We usually do stupid things." I sat on the couch, she following me.

"But embarrassing stupid."

"We do that too."

"Super embarrassing stupid." I gave her a look as I reached for the remote.

"Well then you're gonna die from it. Problem solved."

"How can you be so chilled about it?"

"I'm not chilled. I'm trying not to think about it and then you come and mess up my entire plan." I flipped through channels, finally settling on VH1.

"Your plan is to tell yourself everything is gonna be fine?" She sat next to me.

"That's usually my plan." She finally shut up as we watched random music videos, but after the third one she spoke again.

"I missed them. They were so weird. And we were so weird. But we had so much fun." I smiled, patting her shoulder.

"It's gonna be fine Kim. You'll see."

* * *

><p><strong>I actually planned to write more for this chapter but I realised I should consult the manga again, since it can't stay the same day forever. But as soon as I browse through the manga and see if I missed anything chapter should be up. I also realised I envisioned both the house in Japan and the apartment in New York exactly the same. Gonna have to fix that also.<strong>

**Anyway, review please! I really want to know what you think. I wanted to show how girls stayed the same, you know, bringing laughter and shenanigans into boys' lives. Of course there's a whole lot more that happened which changed them but for the time being I merely wanted to scrape the surface and show that vital part in their relationship. **

**Still having problems with the ratings, and the description. Hell, whole summary is cliche as fuck to me but I don't really have anything better at the moment. Oh and, are emails working for you? I didn't get one for the last time I updated. I don't know who's at fault, could be just me deleting things without looking. Oh well.**

**And now I should really stop typing goddamit. See ya soon!**


End file.
